<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow acacias and orange blossoms by Bruisingblush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032989">Yellow acacias and orange blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush'>Bruisingblush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower crowns and your kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Florist Na Jaemin, Flower Crowns, Gangster Lee Jeno, Jeno's gang members can't believe he's in love and thinks he's mad instead, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, flirting in the language of flowers, jeno is dumb but he's in love and just wants Jaemin to be his, jeno is so in love that it's painful to watch, oh did i say fluff?, renhyuck if you squint, soft boys in love, very few mentions of violence, whipped jeno, yuta and Jaehyun are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingblush/pseuds/Bruisingblush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno who's a gangster,feared by everyone and has an image to maintain for being ruthless,comes to buy flowers just to see Jaemin, the pretty florist. Jeno's gang members are taken by surprise when they find their boss listening to the florist talk about the meaning of different flowers, trying to remember them and even going as far as letting Jaemin put flowers in his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flower crowns and your kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow acacias and orange blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiejaem/gifts">pixiejaem</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/gifts">dreamism</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" The quicker you talk, the easier it will be for all of us. Speak, who's behind this?" Mark looked at the trembling man, exasperated</p><p>"Na-Na-"</p><p>"Na who?" </p><p>The man screamed in agony as Jeno stepped on his fingers, crushing them under his boots. Mark winced, that must've hurt like a bitch but he was asking for it.</p><p>"Mark, cut off his-"</p><p>"Dick?" Hyuck suggested, making Lucas snort but one look from Jeno was enough to shut them up.</p><p>"Start cutting off his fingers Mark, let's see if he'd rather keep his boss safe or his fingers." Jeno continued, making the man look at them in fear.</p><p>"Wait, you- you can't!" He looked from one face to the other.</p><p>It was Jeno's turn to chuckle," Oh? Let's see then, what I can and what I can't, hmm?"</p><p>Mark took out a blunt knife, knowing very well how much it would hurt if it were used to separate the fingers from the rest of the body.</p><p>"No no please! I'll say the name! Please don't hurt me!" The man begged and Jeno grinned menacingly.</p><p>"That's more like it, so who dares to go against me?"</p><p>"Na it's Na-"</p><p>Jeno groaned as the man fainted before he could tell them the name.</p><p>"Na? Who's that?" Lucas asked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"Dumbass, he couldn't say the whole name. How do you expect me to know?" Hyuck replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You don't think- it's- it's him? Do you?" Jisung asked, wide eyed.</p><p>"Oh Lord, why is everyone being so cryptic? Are we in the Harry Potter movies? Is this Na whatever his name is, You Who Must Not Be Named?" Hyuck asked, glaring at Jisung and making the younger cower in his place.</p><p>"He Who Must Not Be Named, Donghyuck not You Who Must Not Be Named." Renjun intervened, always eager to correct Hyuck.</p><p>"Wow thank you so much for spoiling the joke."</p><p>"Not a joke if no one laughed."</p><p>"Should I ask Mark to cut off your tongues too or will you fucking shut up?" Jeno asked dangerously, making them shiver.</p><p>"Who do you think it is Jisung?" Jeno asked the youngest.</p><p>"I'm- I'm not sure but there is one Na who is kinda famous in the town, of course him being the one is almost impossible but there is alwa-"</p><p>"Jisung," Jeno interrupted the younger and looked at him pointedly.</p><p>"Right," Jisung stopped himself from rambling, "Nana from Nana's flower shop. That's the only Nana I know."</p><p>"Nana from Nana's flower shop?" Jeno repeated.</p><p>"Are you crazy? Nana? Na Jaemin? Have you seen the boy? He doesn't look like he can kill even a bug to save his life," Renjun looked at Jisung like he had grown two pairs of heads.</p><p>"Well someone here looks like he can't kill for shit either but would you look at that? He's a ruthless, cold blooded assassin," Hyuck retaliated.</p><p>"Yes and if you don't shut up now, he'll slit your throat in sleep."</p><p>"There are better ways to shut me up, why don't you try?"</p><p>"Enough!" Mark groaned, " Please fuck the sexual tension away or something, it's becoming annoying."</p><p>Hyuck and Renjun started to splutter, denying the truth in Mark's statement but no one bothered to listen.</p><p>"Do you know where this Nana's flower shop is?" Jeno asked Mark who nodded.</p><p>"It's famous and I've heard the owner, Nana, is a nice person. Do you really think it's him?" </p><p>"You never know Mark. The nicest are the most dangerous. He might be pretending."</p><p>Mark nodded in agreement. He had seen enough in this line of business to doubt what Jeno said.</p><p>"Take me to this Nana and let's see how much he's willing to spill without getting his limbs torn."</p><p>Mark shivered.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Even Jeno had to admit that the little shop, hidden at the corner of the street, was beautiful. Large glass panes that gave you a nice view of the beautifully decorated shop, filled with colourful flowers. It was a pity that the shop would be splattered with blood today, Jeno thought, suddenly aware of the gun in his gun holster and the knife hidden under his shirt.</p><p>"You'll hold him down if he tries to escape," Jeno reminded Mark.</p><p>As they pushed the door of the shop open, a bell chimed softly, announcing the arrival of people in the shop. </p><p>"Don't fall for the look of innocence. You know ho-"</p><p>"Hello! Welcome to Nana's Flower Shop!" A voice said with giggle and Jeno stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open.</p><p>" How can I help you? Are you looking for any specific flower or can you tell me what the occasion is?"</p><p>Mark looked at Jeno for the next instruction but Jeno was in no condition to respond, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Eyes fixed on the brunette.</p><p>"Sir?" The boy repeated, tilting his head to the side, brown hair falling into his large doe eyes.</p><p>"Boss!" Mark hissed under his breath and that was enough for Jeno to regain his composure. His eyes steeled as he looked at the boy in front of him. </p><p>"Oh! I know! Is it a date?" The boy squealed, clapping his hands together and giggling again, his face lighting up.</p><p>Jeno froze again.</p><p>"Is it? Is it? " He asked again but Jeno couldn't reply, his eyes fixed on the boy's face.</p><p>The boy huffed, his cheeks puffing up.</p><p>"Are you shy?" </p><p>Mark decided to speak up instead, " No we're not here to buy anythi-"</p><p>"Yes we'll buy!" Jeno quickly interrupted, surprising Mark.</p><p>Jaemin smiled, jumping on his heels excitedly.</p><p>"Oooh! Is it a date?" He asked, interested.</p><p>"No it's not a date!" Jeno quickly answered.</p><p>"So? Is it for a girl you like?"</p><p>"I'm gay!"</p><p>Mark looked at Jeno, stunned.</p><p>" Then what kind of flowers do you want?" Jaemin asked, confused.</p><p>"Anything would do. Give me the best you have."</p><p>Jaemin nodded and moved to look for flowers.</p><p>"Flowers? Why are we buying flowers now?" Mark asked Jeno in a whisper.</p><p>"We're fooling him into thinking that we're customers." Jeno replied gravely.</p><p>" What? We can just attack him, break his nose if he protests or-" The look Jeno gave Mark at the mention of breaking the boy's nose, immediately stopped him from speaking another single word. If looks could kill, Mark would've been 6 feet under the ground by now.</p><p>"Is it for a person you like um-" Jaemin asked, emerging from somewhere within the shop with different kinds of flowers in his hand.</p><p>"Jeno," Jeno offered.</p><p>"Is it for someone you like Jeno?" The boy asked.</p><p>"No um, not really."</p><p>"So you're not dating?"</p><p>"No I'm not,"  Jeno admitted.</p><p>"How?" The boy asked, eyes wide," I bet anyone would kill to date you! You're so pretty!" </p><p>Mark snorted but immediately disguised it as a cough.</p><p>"I'm not p-pretty," Jeno blushed.</p><p>Mark couldn't believe his eyes, Lee Jeno. The Lee Jeno who was the most ruthless person he has seen, who was also known as death personified, blushing. Also, did he just stutter?</p><p>The boy moved closer to Jeno, eyes raking over his pierced and tattoo covered skin. He reached his hand out. Mark immediately reached for his gun but Jeno's senses seemed to be paralysed as he stood numbly. Before Mark could take his gun out, the boy was running his fingers through Jeno's raven hair.</p><p>"That's a lie Jeno, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen, even prettier than,"  the boy leaned in to whisper in Jeno's ear, eyes dancing in mirth, " my flowers."</p><p>His fingers immediately flew to his lips and he winked at Jeno, as if letting Jeno in a secret which his flowers did not know.</p><p>"Since you don't know which flowers you want, why don't you think it through and come back when you have decided?" The boy suggested.</p><p>Jeno nodded,too stunned to reply.</p><p>The boy smiled, reaching his hand out again but instead of running his fingers through Jeno's hair, he tucked a large red chrysanthemum behind Jeno's ear, " You look so pretty with flowers in your hair. Has anyone ever told you that before?" </p><p>Mark gasped. No one touched Lee Jeno, much less put a flower in his hair, call him pretty and then hope to escape alive but he was surprised still when Jeno did not even flinch.</p><p>He stared at the boy like he was the prettiest flower in the shop.</p><p>Mark cleared his throat and Jeno's trance was broken. Ignoring Mark's gaze on him, he reached inside his pocket to take his wallet out.</p><p>"How much for this um-?" He asked.</p><p>"Jaemin but you can call me Nana too! Also don't worry about it, it's on the house!" Jaemin giggled.</p><p>Jeno nodded dumbly before realising that they need to go now. With a final look at Jaemin's smiling face, Jeno made his way out without a single word, not trusting his voice to not crack.</p><p>"I'll look forward to your next visit then Jeno!" Jaemin called after them, making Jeno smile to himself.</p><p>Mark sighed, something was seriously wrong with his boss.</p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck guffawed, " You've lost it. You've finally lost it. Jeno? Lee Jeno? As in THE Lee Jeno who is our boss? Smiling?"</p><p>Mark looked at Hyuck, irritated. </p><p>"Do you think I'll joke about something like this? I'm telling you, there's something wrong with him."</p><p>"Er- Mark?" Renjun said tentatively, as if talking to a particularly stubborn child who was asking for something impossible, " Why don't you take some rest? The stress must be getting to you."</p><p>" I'm telling you! He was smiling like an idiot and he even pretended to be a customer! Did you ever see boss do anything but hit first and talk later?"</p><p>" You sure you weren't dreaming?" Lucas asked incredulously.</p><p>"I'm telling you! After years together and this is how much you trust me?"</p><p>"No but I can't imagine him smiling," Lucas shuddered, "That must've been really creepy."</p><p>"I still can't believe you!" Hyuck insisted.</p><p>Mark glared at Hyuck and Hyuck in turn, stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>" Go with him then if you don't trust me! Go on! See for yourself!"</p><p>They hesitated, if they could help it, they would not ever be in Jeno's company. To willingly go with him-</p><p>" I'll go," Hyuck said bravely, puffing his chest out and making Mark scoff.</p><p>"Fine! Go and see for yourself!"</p><p>" Renjun will buy everyone dinner if what you're saying, ends up being true and if not, you're buying us dinner."</p><p>"Why shall I buy you dinner when you're the one betting?" Renjun asked furiously.</p><p>"Deal." Mark said with determination.</p><p>Lucas opened his mouth to interrupt but he saw something in the distance that made him close his mouth immediately.</p><p>"I'm going to the flower shop."</p><p>The others except Lucas jumped up at the voice.<br/>
It was Jeno, looking surly and cold like he usually does.</p><p>"I'm coming with you!" Hyuck piped in cheerfully.</p><p>Jeno raised his eyebrows at that," You? Why? I can go alone."</p><p>"If you couldn't finish him off the first time, he must be really dangerous so I'm going just in case you need my help."</p><p>Hyuck had played his cards right. For a tense second no one talked, Jeno was taking Hyuck in with his cold eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.</p><p>"Hurry up then." Jeno's voice betrayed no emotion but the others knew he was annoyed. </p><p>Mark shook his head, one of these days, Hyuck will find himself killed in a ditch. Hyuck however did not seem to be shaken, happily pocketing the small knife he loves to use and skipping over to Jeno, who still looked fairly mad.</p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hyuck gasped out. Today, the interior of the flower shop seemed to be filled with bright, exotic flowers and at the corner of the dirty street, it looked nothing short of a paradise.</p><p>"Should I attack first?" Hyuck asked, composing himself a bit," Or will you do it and I'll be on standby?"</p><p>Jeno turned to glare at Hyuck. If looks could kill, Hyuck would be buried 20 feet under the ground by now. </p><p>"Do not do anything unasked for or I'll make sure to slit your throat open first." Jeno smiled at Hyuck, a smile that did not reach his cold eyes and made Hyuck gulp with fear.</p><p>Mark definitely was lying. This man was incapable of smiling.</p><p>As Hyuck was left behind, wondering if this mission would be his last, Jeno pushed the door of the shop open. The familiar chiming of the bells welcomed him.</p><p>"Jeno!" </p><p>Jeno tripped on his feet and almost fell face down when he heard Jaemin's sweet voice calling his name. Good Lord, he never thought the sound of his name was this beautiful but then again, it was probably because it was Jaemin who was calling him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Jaemin had left his counter and was walking towards him with a look of concern on his pretty face, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout.</p><p>'Y-yes." Jeno straightened up but one good look at Jaemin and Jeno found himself tripping over his feet again, face planting on the wooden floor. </p><p>Good gracious, the boy was wearing a flower crown and had star glitters on his eyelids. He looked like a pretty, little fae.</p><p>"Jeno are you alright?" There was panic evident in Jaemin's voice.</p><p>Hyuck chose exactly that moment to enter the shop and froze at the sight.</p><p>"I knew you were strong," Hyuck glared at Jaemin," but I had no idea this strong!"</p><p>Clearly, he thought Jaemin was the reason Jeno was lying on the ground, defenseless and looking fairly out of it. He was right of course but obviously not in the way he thought.</p><p>Jaemin tilted his head to the side and pouted, " I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Dear Lord, he talks in pouts. Jeno groaned.</p><p>"Of course not, you scheming, little -"</p><p>But Hyuck couldn't continue, he doubled up in pain as Jeno finally managed to stand up and kick Hyuck hard in the shins, making him howl and Jaemin gasp.</p><p>"Is your friend going to be alright?" Jaemin asked, now looking worriedly at Hyuck. It made Jeno annoyed, the way Jaemin was looking at Hyuck made him want to kick Hyuck harder.</p><p>" Don't worry about him," Jeno said and in an attempt to capture Jaemin's attention again, added," The flowers! Let's talk about the flowers!"</p><p>That seemed to do the trick as Jaemin turned to look at him, face lighting up,' Have you decided what you want to get?"</p><p>"Er-," Jeno can't possibly give the same excuse again. He looked around as if he'd find an excuse hidden somewhere around the shop, "Er- no but I'd like to know more about flowers before I decide!" </p><p>Jaemin nodded excitedly before moving farther inside the shop, away from Jeno and Hyuck.</p><p>"I told you to not say or do unnecessary things! We don't want to do anything suspicious. We're pretending to be customers!"  Jeno seethed.</p><p>Hyuck looked at him in astonishment but before he could say anything, Jaemin was coming back.</p><p>" Here! We'll start by learning flower names and their meanings, okay?" Jaemin asked, smiling and Jeno nodded immediately.</p><p>"Anemone! It means anticipation," Jaemin showed them a blue coloured flower.</p><p>Before Jeno could process his words, Jaemin was speaking again, dangling a pretty purple coloured flower in front of his face," This is Pansy which means, loving thoughts."</p><p>Jeno, to Hyuck's surprise, whipped out a notebook and was scribbling in it, but Jaemin was talking too fast. Faster than Jeno could write. The fact that he kept getting distracted by Jaemin's pretty lips did not help either.</p><p>" Roses for love!" Jaemin shoved Red roses in front of their faces.</p><p>"Er- Jaemin?" Jeno asked tentatively but Jaemin did not seem to have heard him as he kept talking.</p><p>"Jaemin er-"</p><p>"This is apple blossom-"</p><p>"Jaemin!"</p><p>Jaemin looked up, startled as if he just realised Jeno was in the room with him.</p><p>"Can you slow down a bit? Um I'm copying but I think I missed a few."</p><p>Jaemin looked at Jeno guiltily, "Uh I'm so sorry. Should I repeat again?"</p><p>"No but what did you say is the meaning of yellow roses? Love?"</p><p>Hyuck snorted at that. Jeno turned to smile at him coldly, " Oh ? You know better do you? Go ahead. Tell me what's the meaning of yellow roses then."</p><p>Hyuck gulped and looked between Jeno who looked murderous and Jaemin who was nodding encouragingly.</p><p>"Er- doesn't yellow roses mean jealousy?"</p><p>Jaemin clapped his hands together happily," Very good, yes! You're absolutely right!"</p><p>Jeno looked more with furious. Maybe, Hyuck thought, Mark was right after all. There was something extremely wrong with their boss.</p><p>After another hour of what seemed like a never ending lecture on flowers and Jeno quickly scribbling down more information, Jaemin decided that it was enough for a day. </p><p>"So we'll be going?" Jeno said without moving an inch from his place. Hyuck did not for the life of him understand what the fuck they were pretending for, to even go to extent of learning flower names and their meanings- Crazy.</p><p>Jaemin nodded but then seemed to remember something," Oh wait! Here!"</p><p>With a smile, Jaemin handed Jeno some pretty yellow flowers. Jeno looked at Jaemin quizzically, " What do they mean?"</p><p>Jaemin just giggled and offered him a ," secret " before reaching forward and placing a flower crown, identical to his on Jeno's head.</p><p>"You really are the prettiest!" Jaemin cooed, looking at Jeno with sparkling eyes and Huyck's jaw fell open when Jeno did not protest, instead he too reached forward and tucked a strand of Jaemin's hair behind his ear.</p><p>" Right back at you. You put the flowers to shame."</p><p>It was Jaemin's turn to blush now</p><p>" I'll be back soon," Jeno whispered softly to a smiling Jaemin and Jaemin nodded with a smile. With a final wave, Jeno turned to leave.</p><p>Hyuck really owed Mark a meal,huh?</p><p> </p><p> _______________</p><p> </p><p>" So it wasn't Nana after all," Jisung looked guiltily at others.</p><p>"I told you! I've seen the boy before and he looks like he can't even hurt a fly. Pure and innocent," Renjun said simply, shrugging.</p><p>"You caught the main culprit then?" Jisung asked hopefully.</p><p>"Broken his limbs but turned out the informant was lying and it's not him," Lucas sighed.</p><p>Hyuck groaned," Who was he talking about anyway? Who is the Na?" </p><p>"Nakamoto Yuta. Head of our rival gang and let me tell you he is not pleased. I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to take revenge on boss."</p><p>"Does boss know?"</p><p>Lucas grimaced and everyone understood what was wrong. Their boss was acting very, strangely, for the lack of a better word. The last time Hyuck wanted to ask him something about the gang, he was so immersed in his notebook,trying to learn up flower names and their meanings that he had not heard him. The second time Lucas tried, he was met with a sight that he thinks will forever haunt him. Lee Jeno smiling to himself. Renjun and Jisung had tried too but to no avail. Mark had given up on him and taken matters of their gang in his own hands, throwing Jeno annoyed looks from time to time when he was sure Jeno wouldn't notice.</p><p>"I am not going to tell him that we broke Yuta's limbs by mistake. He'll be livid!" Renjun said sharply, glaring at Lucas.</p><p>"I'm not doing it either. You're on your own," Hyuck huffed.</p><p>" He'll kill you," Jisung offered helpfully.</p><p>"Who'll kill whom?" </p><p>Lucas jumped at Jeno's voice and if he wasn't scared, he would've gasped because Jeno looked very very different from what he usually did. All his earrings and his lip ring were gone, he was wearing a black suit in which he looked horribly uncomfortable and a liberal amount of gel was applied on his hair. He wasn't looking bad per se but he was looking so different and so uncomfortable that it made him look funny to them.</p><p>"Who'll kill whom?" Jeno asked again as none of them seemed to have heard him. They were too busy gaping at him.</p><p>"Er?" Hyuck answered intelligently.</p><p>" They got the Na in question and it's not Nana but Nakamoto Yuta. At least that's what they thought but after Lucas," Renjun threw Lucas a dirty look who was still busy gaping at Jeno," broke his limbs, it turned out we were lied to by the informant," Renjun informed Jeno and was trying his best to not shiver, anticipating the things that would follow.</p><p>To their utter surprise Jeno looked delighted, "So it's not Nana?" </p><p>"No but Lucas broke Yuta's-"</p><p>"Okay so it's not Jaemin!"</p><p>"Yes but boss, Yuta-"</p><p>"I'll be leaving then!"</p><p>Renjun looked at Jeno in surprise. </p><p>"Where are you going? Surely you don't need to go to Nana's flower shop anymore now that we know it's not him?" </p><p>Jeno hesitated, " I - er - feel he's part of some gang too so- er- I'm spying on him."</p><p>"What?!" Hyuck looked at Jeno like he had suddenly grown two heads," He? Part of a gang?"</p><p>"And why are you wearing this?" Renjun asked, frowning.</p><p>"It's needed to make a good impression," Jeno shrugged.</p><p>"A good impression? Why do you need to make a good impression on your enemy?"</p><p>"As I said, it's needed. I'll be leaving then."</p><p>Lucas closed his mouth after Jeno left and turned to Hyuck, " Is it too late to ask Mark to get a doctor's appointment for him?"</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Jeno pushed open the door of Nana's flower shop and was immediately greeted by the familiar chime of the bell.</p><p>"Jeno?" Jaemin gasped and Jeno smiled at him.</p><p>"Hi," Jeno offered nervously.</p><p>Jaemin smiled at him, "Decided on your flowers yet?"</p><p>" No not yet. I think you should quiz me on the flower meanings today to see if I've learnt the meanings well which will help me choose the flower"</p><p>" Alright but don't think I'll go easy on you," Jaemin laughed.</p><p>" Then if I get them right, will you give me a reward?" Jeno asked, looking hopefully at Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin tilted his head to the side and pretended to think and then smiled at Jeno," Okay. What do you want?"</p><p>"Can I get a kiss if I get all of them correct?" </p><p>Jaemin's eyes widened dramatically and Jeno, realising what he said panicked.</p><p>"I- I mean on the cheek. Not on the lips! Of course not on the lips! Not that I am against that idea but that's not what I'm not suggesting. I'm just-"</p><p>"Okay!" Jaemin cut Jeno off, trying his best to fight off his own smile," If you get all of them right then I shall kiss you on the cheek. Deal?"</p><p>Jeno grinned," Deal."</p><p>Jaemin wasn't joking when he said that he wouldn't go easy on Jeno but Jeno too had prepared hard. </p><p>" What's the meaning of buttercup?" Jaemin asked.</p><p>"Wealth!" Jeno replied immediately.</p><p>Jaemin beamed at him," Indeed."</p><p>" What's the meaning of Amaranth?"</p><p>"Er- pride?"</p><p>Jaemin raised his eyebrows," Are you sure?"</p><p>"No no no wait. Er- admiration? No, that's apple blossom."</p><p>Jeno scrunched his face, deep in thought and Jaemin giggled at him.</p><p>"You're so cute," Jaemin said, pinching Jeno's cheeks.</p><p>"Why didn't you wear your earrings and your lip ring though?" Jaemin asked curiously.</p><p>Jeno blushed, so Jaemin had noticed.</p><p>"I didn't want to scare you and come off as roguish," Jeno admitted softly, looking down at his hands.</p><p>"Hey," Jaemin pouted, " I would never judge anyone on their choice of outfit or the number of piercings they have."</p><p>"You won't?" Jeno looked up at Jaemin.</p><p>"No silly. We all have different ways of expressing ourselves."</p><p>Jeno smiled gratefully at Jaemin, his heart skipping several beats.</p><p>"And anyway I would be a moron to mind when you look this hot with your ripped jeans and piercings." </p><p>Jaemin winked at Jeno, making him choke on air.</p><p>"You look the most beautiful when you're wearing things that make you happy and confident so don't ever let anyone make you feel otherwise, okay?" Jaemin asked softly and Jeno nodded with a smile.</p><p>" So anyway what's the meaning of Amaranth?" Jaemin asked again.</p><p>"Er- immortality?" Jeno answered after thinking for a while.</p><p>"Correct!" Jaemin clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Do I get my kiss now?" Jeno asked, looking hopeful again.</p><p>"Do you?" Jaemin asked, pretending to think,"Well you will if you get this one right, then you will!"</p><p>As Jeno watched, Jaemin brought out a bouquet of yellow flowers and handed them over to Jeno, blushing.</p><p>"Aren't these the flowers you gave me last time?" Jeno asked.</p><p>"Yep," Jaemin smiled," I'll give you your kiss if you can get the meaning of this flower right."</p><p>"But you didn't tell me what they are called or what their meaning is!" Jeno protested, pouting.</p><p>" This was supposed to be your homework. You should've found it out yourself" Jaemin shrugged," And I did mention it once!" He added in a whisper.</p><p>When Jeno still looked confused, Jaemin decided to give him a hint," They are yellow acacias!" </p><p>He stared expectantly at Jeno as if that would help him in answering however Jeno still looked confused so Jaemin sighed and handed the flowers to Jeno.</p><p>"It's alright, you'll find the meaning eventually," Jaemin said, sighing.</p><p>Jeno looked heartbroken. He couldn't believe that he lost the opportunity to get Jaemin's kiss. Oh if only he studied a bit harder but he did not and there was nothing he could do anymore.</p><p>"Oh," Jeno said bitterly," I'm sorry."</p><p>He was so annoyed with himself that he was afraid that he'd punch the wall next to him if he did not leave now and he would rather jump off a cliff than do that in front of Jaemin.</p><p>"I'll- I'll just go. Erm- see you next time," Jeno offered dejectedly but before he could turn around, Jaemin pulled him by his arms and planted a kiss on his left cheek.</p><p>Jeno looked at Jaemin, spluttering and surprised," But- but I didn't get all of them right!"</p><p>Jaemin shrugged," You worked hard and tried your best and anyway," he grinned cheekily," I wanted to do that since the first time you walked into the shop."</p><p>Jeno spluttered some more and before he could make a bigger fool out of himself, he offered Jaemin a stuttered goodbye and left the shop (tripping on his feet twice) in a daze. He might have just fallen harder for the pretty boy.</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>"What is he doing?" Hyuck asked Renjun in surprise, only to have the shorter clamp his hand down on his mouth.</p><p>"Hush! He nearly broke Jisung's neck because he was talking loudly and he couldn't concentrate!" Renjun hissed at Hyuck.</p><p>"Okay but what is he doing?" Hyuck asked again, prying Renjun's hand away from his mouth.</p><p>" Can't you see? He's reading a book on flowers!"</p><p>"What?! Him? A book?"</p><p>It probably would have been easier for Hyuck to believe that pigs fly than believe that there can come a time when Lee fucking Jeno would willingly read a book in his free time rather than breaking bones.</p><p>Hyuck watched in silence as Jeno groaned and pulled at his hair, throwing the book away with a thud. </p><p>" Don't you think he's kind of crazy?" Hyuck asked Mark who simply shrugged.</p><p>"Do you think, maybe he's in love?" Renjun asked tentatively.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before all of them burst into laughter.</p><p>"Good one Injunie!" Lucas guffawed.</p><p>"Him?Love? I don't think he's capable of any human feelings Renjun," Hyuck added, wiping his tears away which had formed from laughing too much.</p><p>"I don't think there's any other explanation to this peculiar behaviour if it's not love," Renjun frowned.</p><p>"Yes there is," Hyuck replied seriously," he's finally gone mad."</p><p>"No wait, Renjun has a point," Mark said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Come on hyung, you've been with him longer that any of us have. Do you think he's capable of any human emotion?"</p><p>Mark hesitated. It wasn't like Hyuck was wrong, if he were to define Jeno he would definitely say he's ruthless and cold but then again, he had seen Jeno in front of Jaemin and it was like seeing an entirely different person.</p><p>Mark sighed. "I don't know Hyuck if he's capable or not but if he is in love, we better try to help and get them together."</p><p>"What?! We're gangsters, not matchmakers! Why will we do that?" Hyuck asked, looking at Mark in shock.</p><p>"We're gangsters and unless we want our gang to break away and become jobless, we'll have to help boss with his love life or he'll never concentrate on work."</p><p>Hyuck scoffed but did not say anything more and the group watched in silence as Jeno stood up abruptly, making his way towards them.</p><p>"Where can I buy flowers from?" Jeno asked Mark, frowning.</p><p>"Er- Nana's flower shop?" Mark replied, confused at the weird question.</p><p>" I can't buy flowers from his flower shop and then give him the flower, can I?" Jeno said impatiently.</p><p>" Oh try Junnie's flower shop then. It's near Nana's flower shop."</p><p>"Did you find out the meaning of the yellow flower?" Renjun asked tentatively.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, " Jeno replied.</p><p>"What yellow flowers?" Hyuck asked curiously.</p><p>"Yellow acacia. Jaemin gave me yellow acacias remember? He asked me to figure it's meaning out but the book doesn't have it," Jeno groaned.</p><p>"Oh I know what they mean! Jaemin mentioned it once. I guess you weren't listening!" Hyuck smirked.</p><p>Jeno glared at Hyuck. He really wanted to know the meaning of the flower but he would rather die than ask him and remembering Jaemin's pleased face when Hyuck got the flower meanings right instead of him, made Jeno burn with rage.</p><p>" Perhaps you don't know the meaning, do you boss?" The smirk on Hyuck's face widened when Jeno didn't reply," Do you want me to tell you then?"</p><p>"No. I already know the meaning!" Jeno said calmly," I'll go now!"</p><p>With a final glare at Hyuck, Jeno turned to leave.</p><p>" You have a death wish!" Mark hissed at Hyuck.</p><p>"Oh well, at least now we know that Renjun wasn't too wrong," Hyuck said with a smile.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Yellow acacia!" Hyuck said simply as if that answered Mark's question.</p><p>"What?" Mark repeated, confused as ever.</p><p>"Oh you'll know soon. As long as he doesn't mess up, which I think is highly unlikely, you'll know soon enough," Hyuck grinned.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Jeno stared at the flower shop in front of him. It wasn't as large as Nana's flower shop but it was equally well decorated and somehow when Jeno pushed the door to the flower shop open and was greeted by the smell of flowers, which he has grown so familiar to in the past few days, it calmed his nerves. The smell of flowers reminded him of Nana and he instantly cheered up.</p><p>"Hello," a soft, sweet voice greeted him from the counter and Jeno thought to himself that if he wasn't so in love with Jaemin, he definitely would've been smitten for this florist. With flowers in his hair and a huge smile on his face, the florist was probably as pretty as Jaemin.</p><p>"Hi," Jeno replied, looking around the shop and noticing different exotic flowers.</p><p>"How can I help you?" The florist asked.</p><p>"I want," Jeno frowned and tried to remember the flowers Jaemin told represented love," I want carnations!" Jeno said, smiling proudly after being able to remember the flower name.</p><p>"Do you perhaps have carnations, er-"</p><p>" Xiaojun, sir. And yes I do have carnations, which colour do you want?" The florist asked softly.</p><p>Jeno thought hard. Colours? Why would that matter. Any colour would do right?</p><p>"Which colours do you have?" Jeno asked.</p><p>"Pink, yellow, deep red, light red and white," Xiaojun informed Jeno.</p><p>"Then, er- yellow carnations please!" Jeno said.</p><p>Xiaojun gasped," Yellow sir? Not red or white?"</p><p>"No. Yellow!" Jeno insisted. Jaemin gave him yellow flowers so he should give Jaemin yellow flowers too.</p><p>Xiaojun jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and looked at Jeno with wide eyes," Sir are you sure you want the yellow carnations?"</p><p>"Yes please!" Jeno said, irritated.</p><p>Xiaojun hesitated but decided to not say anything anymore. He brought out a bunch of yellow carnations and made a bouquet with them while Jeno watched happily and imagined Jaemin's smiling face. </p><p>" Here you go sir!" Xiaojun handed him the bouquet with a sad look on his face but Jeno paid him no mind, quickly paying him for the flowers and leaving the shop in a hurry.</p><p>It didn't take him more than five minutes to reach Nana's flower shop and with a thumping heart he pushed the door open. The chime of the bells and the smile on Jaemin's face, instantly calmed his nerves. </p><p>"Back again?" Jaemin asked him with a soft smile.</p><p>Jeno nodded as he entered the flower shop with the bouquet hidden safely behind him. Should he confess now? With a thrill of horror, Jeno wondered what he would do if Jaemin told him that he was just being friendly and Jeno got ahead of himself and thought he liked him? What would he do if the pretty boy rejected him? Jeno felt his heart drop to his stomach and he clutched the bouquet harder to prevent them from falling out of his fist.</p><p>" So did you decide which flowers to buy?" Jaemin asked him.</p><p>Jeno nodded again, not trusting his voice to not break if he spoke.</p><p>"Oh?" Jaemin cocked his head to the side, " Who are you buying flowers for then?"</p><p>"You see," Jeno cleared his throat," I like this really nice and sweet boy who's prettier than all the flowers I've seen. I want to buy flowers for him and ask him to do me the honour of being mine. Do you think he'll say yes?"</p><p>Something flashed in Jaemin's eyes which Jeno couldn't really place but it was gone as soon as it came. Jaemin smiled at Jeno but it didn't quite reach his eyes," I'm sure he will."</p><p>Jeno smiled back at Jaemin, "You promise?"</p><p>Jaemin bit his lips to stop them from trembling but Jeno didn't notice.</p><p>"You promise?" Jeno asked again and Jaemin nodded curtly instead of answering verbally.</p><p>With a deep breath, Jeno brought his hand in front of him and almost shoved the bouquet in Jaemin's face, blushing madly.</p><p>"H-here," Jeno said, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Silence filled the flower shop. Was Jaemin rendered speechless from happiness? Jeno was forced to open his eyes but to his horror, the sight of a sobbing Jaemin greeted him. His eyes were welling with tears as he looked at Jeno in disbelief.</p><p>"Jae-" Jeno started but was cut short by Jaemin's cold voice.</p><p>"You should leave Jeno."</p><p>"B-but"</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>Jeno couldn't argue anymore, Jaemin's crying face shattered his heart. He wanted to stay and ask him why he was sobbing but he was afraid he would just make it worse. So with one last look at Jaemin, who was trying his best to wipe away his tears but failing as fresh batches of them kept forming, Jeno left the shop. Did he just get rejected? Was Jaemin crying because he was horrified that Jeno dared to ask him out? Afterall, Jeno thought bitterly, who would love a gangster? Maybe he was just being nice because Jeno was a potential customer.</p><p> </p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck gasped," What are you doing?"</p><p>Jeno did not even spare him a glance, aggressively tearing off the pages of the floriography book he was reading from since last week.</p><p>"Boss?" Hyuck tried again but to no avail.</p><p>Jeno threw the destroyed hardcover against a wall and glared at the mess he created.</p><p>"Stupid flowers," he muttered angrily and then spotted the flower crown and the yellow acacia which Jaemin had given him lying on his table.</p><p>Jeno lunged forward with the aim of crushing the flowers as if they were the reason behind his misery but Hyuck was quicker, snatching the flowers from harm's way and looking at Jeno incredulously.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you? Jaemin will be so hurt if you destroy his gifts," Hyuck told Jeno off with a glare.</p><p>Jeno barked out a laugh," Hurt? Hurt?! He won't even care. He doesn't even like me," he added bitterly.</p><p>"You're really crazy," Hyuck said with a burst of bravery, he was sure he would regret later.</p><p>"What did you say?" Jeno glared at him.</p><p>Hyuck gulped but willed himself to continue,"You- you said he doesn't like you right? But that's impossible! He gave you yellow acacia!"</p><p>Jeno squinted at Hyuck, " And what the fuck does it have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Everything!" Hyuck exclaimed huffing.</p><p>"You're not making any sense!" </p><p>"Yellow acacias! He gave you yellow fucking acacias!" Hyuck said as if it answered everything.</p><p>"If you won't explain, then I suggest you leave before I snap and crack your skull open," Jeno warned, voice dangerously low and sending shivers down Hyuck's spine.</p><p>"You said you know what yellow acacias mean, didn't you?" Hyuck asked but Jeno's silence answered his question and he looked at Jeno disbelievingly.</p><p>"You lied!" Hyuck accused.</p><p>"So what? I have better work to do than memorize some stupid flower names and their meanings," Jeno sneered.</p><p>"Yellow acacias mean secret love! It means he loves you so there's no way what you're claiming is correct!" </p><p>Jeno immediately dropped the scowl on his face and looked at Hyuck dumbfounded. It seemed too good to be true.</p><p>"You're," Jeno said tentatively," you're lying. There's no way-"</p><p>"Of course I'm not lying! He said it when we visited him and you would've known too if you weren't too busy gaping at him. I thought you took notes?"</p><p>"But then why? It doesn't make sense!" Jeno frowned.</p><p>"What doesn't?" Hyuck asked curiously.</p><p>"He started to cry when I gave him yellow flowers and asked me to leave before I could ask him out. Shouldn't he have been happy if he liked me then since I gave him yellow flowers too which would mean reciprocated love?" </p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Hyuck pondered on the matter.</p><p>"You have him yellow acacias?"</p><p>" Not acacias but carnations! Carnations are prettier!"</p><p>Hyuck's jaw fell open. He opened his mouth to talk and then closed it, apparently at a loss for words.</p><p>"What?" Jeno asked, annoyed at the lack of response.</p><p>Finally, Hyuck took a deep breath and very slowly, as if talking to a toddler, asked,"You gave him yellow carnations?"</p><p>"Yes and he-"</p><p>"You fool!" Hyuck's shout caught Jeno off guard as he stared blankly at him," Yellow carnations mean rejection! He thought you rejected him!"</p><p>"Wha- what?" Jeno spluttered," But they were yellow too!"</p><p>"Have you learnt nothing? Different yellow flowers have different meanings and yellow carnations mean rejection along with disappointment. Imagine your crush walking up to you one sunny morning and gently telling you he doesn't like you back and you're a disappointment. Of course he started to cry!" Hyuck fumed.</p><p>Horror started pooling inside Jeno's stomach,"Oh no."</p><p>"Yes. Oh no indeed," Hyuck deadpanned.</p><p>And in a second Jeno was gone, dashing out of the room with a horrified expression etched on his face and shoes mismatched.</p><p>"How is he the leader when he's this stupid?" Hyuck asked out aloud, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>"Jaemin!" Jeno yelled after rushing inside the flower shop and tripping on his feet, landing face first on the ground with a nasty thump.</p><p>A woman screamed," Oh my God, are you okay sir?"</p><p>" He is. Not the first time he has fallen anyway," Jaemin replied coldly to the woman.</p><p>Pushing himself off the ground, Jeno looked from Jaemin to the woman. It seemed like she was a customer.</p><p>"So yellow acacias?" He asked the woman, completely ignoring Jeno.</p><p>"Er-," the woman looked from Jaemin to Jeno.</p><p>"Miss?" Jaemin repeated impatiently.</p><p>"Yes, yellow acacias please," She finally turned towards Jaemin and answered his question.</p><p>"I hope the person you're giving these to won't end up giving you yellow carnations in return," Jaemin chuckled bitterly avoiding Jeno's gaze.</p><p>"Jaemin please, can we talk?" Jeno said desperately.</p><p>"How many flowers do you want, miss?" Jaemin asked the woman, pretending to not hear Jeno.</p><p>"Jaemin!" Jeno pleaded but Jeno was staring at the woman.</p><p>"I'm a gangster!" Jeno told the woman furiously,"I'm a gangster and I'm dangerous so leave right now or it'll be-"</p><p>" I am not tolerating any gangster bullshit in my shop. If you have anything to tell me, you'll wait like a person with manners and then tell me when she leaves," thundered Jaemin, glaring coldly at Jeno.</p><p>Jeno was stunned at the change in behaviour but did not dare interrupt him again. The woman hurriedly paid for her flowers and with a thank you and a last fleeting look at the duo, left the shop hurriedly.</p><p>"What?" Jaemin demanded furiously," Why are you here? To buy that pretty crush of yours, flowers?"</p><p>"No-" Jeno started but Jaemin cut him short.</p><p>"How did it feel, leading me on and then rejecting me? Did you have a good laugh at my stupidity?" Jaemin's eyes welled up which made Jeno panic.</p><p>"Jaemin-"</p><p>"Have you come back to see how miserable you've made me? Is that it? Is-"</p><p>Before Jaemin could continue, Jeno moved forwards and engulfed him in a tight hug and despite his initial protests, Jaemin clutched tightly on Jeno's shirt and started sobbing in his chest. The sight broke Jeno's heart.</p><p>"Baby," Jeno said softly," I really really like you. I was not leading you on. Actually it's more than like, I think I've fallen for you. This might sound stupid since we don't really know each other well but one look at you and I knew I was in love. You're the prettiest flower there is in this universe and I'll be stupid to let you go."</p><p>Jaemin looked at Jeno disbelievingly," You're lying! You're just saying this now."</p><p>"No I'm not! I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend last day but you kicked me out before listening to me," Jeno pouted.</p><p>"What? But you gave me yellow carnations! You rejected me!" Jaemin said, clearly confused.</p><p>"That's because I did not know what yellow yellow carnations meant! I would have never given them to you if I knew they meant rejection," Jeno said, frustrated.</p><p>Jaemin looked at him in surprise but soon it morphed into a look of anger as he glared at Jeno," You mean I was hurting since that day in vain because you're an idiot and did not pay attention to whatever I said about carnations?"</p><p>"Er- yeah. Basically," Jeno admitted," Forgive me?Please?" </p><p>Jaemin cocked his head in consideration. He huffed and crossed his hands across his chest,"Okay. I'll forgive you if you be my boyfriend. No take backs, okay?"</p><p>Jeno grinned," Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart!"</p><p>Jaemin rolled his eyes,"Will you at least kiss me now then?"</p><p>Jeno leaned down to bump their noses together with a chuckle and latched his lips onto Jaemin's, kissing him softly and tasting him at the tip of his tongue. Jaemin opened his mouth to deepen the kiss but Jeno suddenly pulled away with a horrified look, making Jaemin scowl.</p><p>"What now?" Jaemin demanded.</p><p>"Okay this might come off as a bit of a shock," Jeno said, biting his lip worriedly," but what I told that lady earlier is actually true. I am actually part of a gang and if that changes the way you see me or if you suddenly don't want to date me anymore, I'll completely understand and -"</p><p>"Okay," Jaemin shrugged.</p><p>"Okay?" Jeno asked, confused.</p><p>"It's okay with me. Can we please go back to kissing? I really want your mouth on mine."</p><p>"Wait! You're okay with it? Seriously?" Jeno was in disbelief.</p><p>Jaemin shrugged again," My brothers run a gang too,so yes?"</p><p>Jeno was taken aback at this piece of information," Your brothers run a gang? Who-?"</p><p>"Nakamoto Yuta and Na Jaehyun!" Jaemin said brightly.</p><p>"Wait," Jeno stared at Jaemin with wide eyes,"Nakamoto- Nakamoto Yuta is your brother?"</p><p>"Yes and I can't wait to introduce you to him! They're both a bit overprotective of me," Jaemin pouted," but they're nice! You can't date me if you don't manage to get on their good books by the way!" </p><p>Jeno stared at him," How- how is your brother's legs Jaemin?"</p><p>Jaemin frowned," He's recovering but he's furious. How did you know about his legs?" </p><p>When Jeno didn't reply but only stared at Jaemin with a white face, understanding dawned on him.</p><p>"Your gang members are the ones who broke his legs!" Jaemin shouted incredulously.</p><p>Jeno had never cried in his life but now he was positive he would.</p><p>"Oh no Jeno.He's furious!" Jaemin said worriedly," But don't worry I'll help you to get him to like you! I'll make sure he doesn't break more than your arms and legs! I'll protect you!" Jaemin added with a determined look on his face.</p><p>Needless to say, Lee Jeno was extremely screwed and very much in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Syv and Edee, thank you for listening to my rants about gangster Jeno and his florist Jaemin. Jeno and Jaemin wouldn't have been able to get together if you didn't keep on encouraging and motivating me to write till the end. Ily &lt;3</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bruisingblush?s=09"> twitter: bruisingblush </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/bruisingblush"> curiouscat </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>